1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a device useable to read and program electrically erasable read-only memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,128 discloses a digital printing apparatus which employs specially-adapted memory devices called “customer replaceable unit monitors”, or CRUMs, which are associated with one or more customer-replaceable modules within the digital printing apparatus. In one exemplary embodiment of the invention disclosed in the '128 patent, a customer-replaceable unit monitor is in the form of a 2K-bit electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). The '128 patent provides for reading a set of codes from the EEPROM forming each customer replaceable unit monitors”, and noting whether certain combinations of codes appear in the customer replaceable unit monitor data. These certain combinations of codes indicate that specific remanufacturing procedures, particularly the replacement of parts, is mandated. Thus, a module, which has been retrieved, for example, from a digital printer in the field, can be sent through an automated assembly-line process in which various specific parts in the module are replaced.
FIG. 2 of the '128 patent illustrates a process for determining the required remanufacturing steps. The first step involves reading the EEPROM forming a customer replaceable unit monitor, and applying, to the various codes stored in the customer replaceable unit monitor, a series of algorithms to determine which parts, if any, within the module need to be replaced. After the algorithms are applied, the EEPROM is reset by erasing any fault codes or error codes, and setting to zero certain print-count or pixel-count codes. In some cases, “resetting” the customer replaceable unit monitor may in fact involve replacing the old EEPROM entirely.
FIG. 1 illustrates one conventional programming interface device 1000 usable for reading and/or programming customer replacement unit monitors. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional programming interface device 1000 includes two connecting cables 1010 and 1030 and a programming interface module 1020 containing electronic circuit elements forming the programming interface. The bulkiness of the conventional programming hardware interface device 1000 prevents the programming hardware interface device 1000 from being easily portable. Conventionally, the programming hardware interface used for programming customer replacement unit monitors is fabricated on either a wire-wrapped board, or on a plug board, and housed inside the programming hardware interface module 1020. These packaging methods are expensive because of the hardware conventionally used, such as a large metal box, to house the circuit board, and the electrical components mounted on the circuit board.
Additionally, the conventional programming hardware device 1000 is likely to fail because it is prone to noise and signal degradation that typically exists in a manufacturing environment.